Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow Pokemon
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Based on the game. Join Wes, Rui, Espeon and Umbreon in their adventures across Orre, searching for Shadow Pokemon to heal and save from the evil clutches of Team Cipher and Team Snagem. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Fall of Team Snagem

Author's Note: My first Pokemon fanfic on This is following the RPG story of Pokemon Colosseum, which is one of my favourite games at the moment. I'm looking forward to its sequel, Pokemon XD: Gale of Colosseum. If you want to get more info on XD, visit  POKÉMON COLOSSEUM

**Prologue**

(Brock's/Mewtwo's POV)

_Everyone has dream that fills their heart, a journey they must take, a destiny to fulfil. As close to your imagination, exists a magical place, where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's the world of Pokemon! Humans keep Pokemon as pets and train them to become powerful fighters. Together, they take part in contests of skill and endurance to become great Pokemon Trainers. Those trainers, one day, become Pokemon Masters. That is a goal that burns brightly for many. _

_The Pokemon World is full of many different Pokemon. There have been 397 species discovered and they all live into different continents that are scattered about this planet. In the west in Kanto, where most Pokemon Trainers begin their adventures. In the west is Johto, the land of legends and myths. To the south of Johto is the island continent of Hoenn, and the Orange Islands are placed south of Kanto, possibly home to the legendary Lugia. _

_But off beyond the thriving forests and lakes of Johto, lies the desert land of Orre. Once an amazing place full of life, Orre is now a wasteland with a series of towns scattered about. Most wild Pokemon have been either killed or captured by trainers, and it is survival of the fittest. The land of Orre is also famous for the number of battle arenas, called "colosseums", where tough Pokemon Trainers put their Pokemon's skills to the limit. _

_But a dark shadow has been cast over Orre, as two evil organisation, Team Snagem and Team Cipher, are stealing Pokemon from other trainers and closing the doors to their hearts, turning them into things known as Shadow Pokemon. Team Cipher has agents and spies practically everywhere in Orre, and even in Johto and Kanto. _

_But out of the darkness, two heroes will arise. One with a taste for adventure and danger, the other an innocent bystander with an odd ability, about to be sucked into a vortex and of mayhem. Fate will soon bring these two together as evil makes its face. The fate of Orre and the world rest on the shoulders of a boy and girl, who will change the future of the world._

**Chapter 1: Fall of Team Snagem**

Elso Canyon, the rocky barrier that blocked Orre from joining with Johto. A Skarmory, a metallic bird with steel wings soared swiftly across the desert towards the canyon. Life had been tough on the Steel-type Pokemon. There had not been much prey for him to feast on, since most of the life in Orre had faded. He had thought of travelling to the forest in the northern-east of Orre, put it would take a good three or four days before he'd reach there, so he didn't bother. Settling on a cliff on one of the high walls of the canyon, the Skarmory noticed an old but large building hidden in the canyon. This was no ordinary building; this was the headquarters of Team Snagem.

Team Snagem was one of the evil groups of ruffians that were causing trouble around Orre. They stole Pokemon from trainers and used them as their own. The members of Team Snagem wore red and black clothes and had to shave their hair off for some reason.

As the Skarmory watched the base, there was a sudden explosion from a wall that caused the bird to fly into the air in surprise. Smoke rose from the base.

Within the base, the members of Team Snagem had just sitting down for a meeting, when the explosion caught them by surprise. The thieves tumbled over eachother as the building shook from the huge bang. The team leader, Gonzap, stood up angrily. He was a tall muscle-bounded man with incredibly long eyebrows, which were as long as his moustache. He was bald.

"Wes…" he whispered angrily and burst out of the room, followed by his underlings.

…

Outside, a mysterious figure entered what appeared to be some sort of laboratory. It was actually a boy of about 16-18 years old. He had sandy-coloured hair, wore a blue trench coat and black clothes underneath. A pair of silver shades covered his eyes. He approached an odd black and red device that look like it attached to the left arm. He placed his gloved hand on it and smirked. Lifting his shades, he revealed his golden-coloured eyes. He then attacked the device to his arm and placed a black box on the floor which appeared to be ticking.

Gonzap and his men thundered down the stairs and halls of the base. The boy, who was named Wes, heard them on the floor above and made a dash for it. Running from the building he ran towards an odd red and black motorbike, which Wes called a Spider Bike. Beside Wes ran a black cat creature with glowing red eyes and yellow rings on his ears, tail and legs. This was Wes' Umbreon. Waiting for them in the Spider Bike was Espeon, a purple cat Pokemon with ruby eyes and a red jewel crested in her forehead. Wes and Umbreon hopped on the Spider Bike, just as Gonzap and his men charged out into the canyon like a stampede of Tauros.

"Wes, you're not going anywhere!" roared Gonzap.

"Ha, what are you going to do, Gonzap?" asked Wes. "Chase me on a tricycle?"

And with that, Wes revved up the Spider Bike and sped away into the desert. The Skarmory squawked and flew after Wes, interested in this sandy-haired boy.

Gonzap growled, his face turning as red as a Slugma's body. Just then another explosion ripped through the base, causing flames to fly out of nearly every window and door in the base. Team Snagem's base was history . Gonzap watched the Spider Bike carrying Wes and his Pokemon away, as his men dashed inside the base to try and find anything that they might need.

"I'll get you for this Wes. Mark my words! We'll meet again!" called Gonzap to the fleeing betrayer.

…

In another part of Orre, a young sixteen year old girl named Rui was making her way to Agate Village. She was taking a shortcut via Pyrite Town, an honourable town overrun with thugs. As she crossed the town, she happened to notice a Pokemon battle occurring. It was between a man with green hair wearing goggles, against as young kid. The kid appeared to be winning as the man with goggles only had a Lotad on the field, while the kid had a Taillow and a Sentret out on the field.

"Taillow, you Peck Attack!" cried the boy and his Taillow dived at the man's Lotad and sent it flying into unconsciousness with a swift stab from its beak.

"Hehehehe, nice try kid. But now I'm about to unleash my Super Pokemon!" laughed the man as he returned his Lotad and brought out a new Pokeball.

"What?" cried the boy in surprise.

"Come on out, Makuhita!" cried the man and threw his ball. It burst open and out came a small yellow Pokemon, resembling a sumo wrestler.

Rui suddenly let out a shriek. This Makuhita was different from others she had seen. This one had an odd black aura surrounding it.

The man had noticed Rui's cry and instantly realised that she knew something was wrong his Pokemon. He quickly withdrew his Pokemon and left the boy and his Pokemon stunned. He ran at Rui, who tried to flee, but collided with a man with orange spiky hair.

"Trudly, she knows that Makuhita is a Shadow Pokemon!" cried the man.

The man named Trudly seized Rui and grinned as he and the other man grabbed her. She screamed for help but her world went dark…

To be continued…


	2. The Outskirt Stand

Author's Note: I do not own Wes, Rui, Umbreon, Espeon or anything related to do with Pokemon. They all are owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

**Chapter 2: The Outskirt Stand**

Wes rode across the desert, his silver shades protecting his eyes from the flying sand. Umbreon and Espeon slept in the passenger cart, covered by a blanket. Wes looked down at them and smiled. He'd been travelling for a good nine hours now. He looked up ahead and saw the outline of what looked like a rusty old train carriage in the distance. Once Orre had had a railroad running from Johto to Mt. Battle, but since there weren't many people now, the railroad was closed down.

Wes pulled up outside the abandoned train cart to see it had become a restaurant and a petrol station, as there were green petrol tanks standing a few inches away. Also parked outside the cart was a Hover-Jeep and a strange moving bag was bundled in the back of the transportation.

"_I wonder what's in there?_" thought Wes as he clambered off his Spider Bike.

He didn't have time to investigate, as two men came out of the train cart. One had green hair and wore a blue hat with goggles. The other had orange hair that was spiked up. The green-haired man laughed and patted his stomach.

"Boy, that meal was awesome!" cried the man.

"Yeah, and we deserved it. After catching us a big threat like that," replied the orange-haired man.

"We'd better take are prize to our boss, so we can get paid," declared the green haired man, named Folly.

"You got it, Folly," said the orange haired man, who was named Trudly.

And with that, the two men boarded their Hover-Jeep and sped away towards the east. Wes watched the two men disappear into the distance, believing something was not right, when his stomach suddenly rumbled. He turned around and saw Umbreon and Espeon had awoken, and were staring unimpressed at him.

"Guess we better get some food," said Wes, rubbing the back of his head, rather embarrassed.

Umbreon and Espeon nodded and hopped out of the bike. Wes led the way into the Outskirt Stand. It was a peaceful place. Since it was once a train carriage, it was rusted, the walls brown from age. Some unused gears were seen on the back wall. A musical jukebox stood in a corner, beside a flickering wide screen television. A line of tables and chairs were placed along the right-hand side of the room, and a bar was on the left.

A bearded man stood behind the bar, wiping a mug, while a drunken man sat on a stool with his head in arms. A couple sat at one of the tables and a pink-haired boy, about Wes' age sat at the end table, trying to get a mobile phone to work.

"Hey there, you're an unfamiliar face," said the bartender, looking at Wes.

"I'm just travelling through," said Wes, taking a stool at the end of the bar.

"Ah! I'm Curtis, what can I get ya?" asked the bartender.

"Just a small one," said Wes.

Curtis turned away and then handed a bottle to Wes. Curtis then peered over the side of the bar and saw Umbreon and Espeon looking up at him expectantly.

"I've got just the thing for you," said Curtis and reached under the bar for several seconds and came out with two bowls of Pokemon food. He placed them on the stools, and Wes passed them two his Pokemon. Umbreon dived into the food straight away, like a hungry predator, while Espeon ate slowly.

Just then, the fuzzy television screen was replaced by a news studio and a brunette stood holding a microphone.

"This is Alison Twyford of PNN, just hours ago, the headquarters of Team Snagem was located in Elso Canyon. Police forces found it in ruins with a large hole in the left wing of it. It appears that someone has blasted the hole by using explosives. More information will be broadcasted as this story develops," said the news reporter, and the screen went fuzzy again.

Wes looked about nervously and took a final swig of his bottle, before placing it down on the bar.

"Those Team Snagem fella, they aren't half trouble. They made off with my Machop several months ago!" said Curtis angrily.

"And they took away my precious Clefairy!" sobbed the woman at the table.

Wes nodded and glared angrily into space. He then stood up.

"Thanks, Curtis," said Wes and he placed some Poke'dollars on the counter.

"No problem, pal. What was you're name again?" said Curtis.

"I'm Wes," said Wes, and he departed, Umbreon and Espeon following behind like lapdogs.

* * *

Wes exited the Outskirt Stand rather quickly, and he stepped up to his Spider Bike and sadly slammed his head on the side of the bike.

"That was a close one," he said to his Pokemon.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice and Wes spotted the pink-haired boy exit the stand and approach him. "You're a Pokemon Trainer, aren't you?"

Wes looked down at his obviously present Pokemon and nodded.

"Yep," he replied.

"Cool. I'm Willie, by the way. Do you want to have a battle?" said Willie.

"Well…" said Wes.

"Oh come on!" cried Willie. "I haven't had one in ages!"

"Hmmm… Willie, you've got yourself a battle," said Wes. "But I should warn you, I am tough to beat."

"Excellent!" cheered Willie and backed away from Wes. "Zigzagoon, go!"

Willie tossed two Pokeballs and out popped two brown raccoon Pokemon with yellow eyes and striped bodies.

"Umbreon, Bite Attack, Espeon, Confusion!" commanded Wes.

Espeon and Umbreon dashed forward.

"Zigzagoon, both use Tackle!" cried Willie. Both Zigzagoon bounded forward, but didn't get the chance. Espeon threw back her head and fired a telekinetic blast of energy at one Zigzagoon and knocked it out. Umbreon sunk his sharp fangs into the other Zigzagoon, and with a loss of blood and exhaustion, the Zigzagoon fainted. Willie was astonished and returned his wounded Pokemon to their containers.

"That was…unbelievable!" said Willie. "You should try out you're Pokemon at Phenac Colosseum."

"Where?" asked Wes.

"Phenac City, it is just east of here, about twenty miles. It was built in 1943 on an oasis, and it gets water from the oasis. There is a colosseum there, you should check it out," explained Willie.

"I'll do that. Thanks Willie, and sorry about you're Pokemon," said Wes and clambered aboard his Spider Bike with his Pokemon and sped away.


End file.
